Did you have a scary dream? Leave it to me Len
by anamanga9
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid Song: Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku Sung By: Kagamine Len . Miku, A High School Student has trouble falling asleep at night, Len pays a little visit to her by making a pinky promise. Rin tries to stop the deal with the demon, and sadly fails to do so. Len is now Miku's humble servant until the next Full Moon. Blah Blah Blah... Just listen to the song!
1. Chapter I

*This is my First Vocaloid FanFiction based off a song. It's called: Dreaming eating Monochrome Baku (KAGAMINE LEN).

* * *

Chapter I- The Awakening

Miku couldn't sleep very well at night. Endless insomnia concealed her thoughts every night. Her pretty blue eyes had shown tiredness and unhappiness. If she'd shut her eyes for just a moment, nightmares would overwhelm her. Horrendous nightmares, unimaginable nightmares, unmentionable nightmares. It happened every night now. Had she been cursed? Why? She was as perfect as she could be. She was the ideal role model at school. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. What more could anyone want? She was perfect, she believed she was perfect. Key Word: WAS, Past Tense... It was now 11:45, not one desire of sleep.

A knock jumped on Miku from her bedroom door. Rin opened it and welcomed herself in. She saw Miku's face and slowly approached her with a mournful face.

"Miku,...you look...You've looked better." That was all Rin could say. She was compelled to tell the truth. Always the truth. Although, she was brutally honest, she was also Miku's best friend. "You need sleep."

"I can't...you know that." Miku said. Rin had been telling Miku that she knew a cure to her insomnia. But the cure was on another continent. So, she left Japan for a while to places unknown for the so-called "cure" last week. And now she was back...

"Do you have the cure? I have to fall asleep, we have an exam tomorrow!" Miku asked hopefully.

"Got it!" Rin took a dusty, old book that was at the edge of its life. It was torn, tattered, and broken. She handed it to Miku. The title was obviously unreadable. Miku attempted to open it. But somehow, it refused to open. She stared at Rin in confusion. "Mind to explain why I can't open it?"

"I heard it's the Baku's Diary. A Baku is a dream-eating spirit. I believe it has the capacity to take away nightmares as well. They ARE dreams, just bad ones."

"Why can't I open it, then?" Miku asked once more. She was growing more and more impatient within every word. More cranky as well.

"I also heard a witch cursed this book. It's impossible to open until midnight, when a full moon arrives. Which is today! Then, the book will stay open until the next full moon. The book was really expensive, so careful with it. It's one of a kind!" Rin explained in delight, only to have the book thrown at her. Rin yelped and dodged luckily, Miku frowning. "What was that for!" She screamed.

"Are you stupid? Don't you get it? That's a MYTH! A myth which will never come true. You just got robbed! Idiot!" She screamed back.

"Fine, you should at least appreciate that I tried to help a friend out. I went through A LOT to get that book for you." Rin said as she collected herself, she checked her watch and gasped. "Ack, it's midnight!" She picked up the dusty old book and handed to Miku. "Try opening it again."

"It's a MYTH!" Miku yelled once more.

"Just try, please!" Rin pleaded. Rin never used manners so often, she must have been desperate.

"Fine." Miku said with a exhausted sigh. She opened the book...successfully. Black and red smoke spread instantly. Miku and Rin coughed and coughed. Once the smoke dispersed, Miku and Rin found a teenager about their ages in a... magician costume? He just appeared out of nowhere. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a devilish smirk of some sort.

He tipped his hat up, to get a good look at the two lovely girls. He had a demonic aura, at one point his eyes seemed to change colors. Various colors of red. Shades and tints of the color. Once they stayed constant, he bowed towards Miku as if she were his Mistress.

"Uh...Who are you?" Miku managed to say. She didn't believe in magic, never did. And she wasn't going to believe that the man in front of her was THE Baku either. If so, they totally got his image wrong. Miku didn't believe in such pointless fantasies, dreams, or wishes.

"My name is Kagamine Len and from now on I am your humble servant. Grant me any wish. Your wish shall be my command." He said staring into Miku's blue eyes, as if he wanted to eat her up. Len took a glance at Rin who was frowning. Not just frowning, she was angry as if she knew Len.

"What wish could you possibly grant? You're not a genie." Miku said.

"For one thing, I can make those bad dreams go hide."Len retorted, smiling in a devilish way. Rin came to recognize the baku. Rin knew it was a bad idea and tried to close the book, maybe this demon would then disappear. She knew demons were not to be dealt with. There's a reason why he was trapped in a book.

"Really now? How?" Miku challenged. She didn't believe he could solve all her problems. Especially her insomnia. Rin tried desperately to close the cursed book. 'Damn it,' she thought. The book wouldn't close, once it was open, it was open until the next full moon. She couldn't let her best friend, Miku make a deal with the devil. She knew what would happen.

'Miku! Don't! Please!' She thought as no words came about. Len took a glance at Rin who was trying to speak. He knew he had nothing to worry about, considering he's the one who stole her voice. He couldn't let her influence Miku's decision. He smirked at Rin's desperation as if it reminded him of a certain someone.

"Easy. Just make a deal with me. Take the service I provide. Just let me cast the spell, and I'll make all those nightmares a forgotten memory." Len said smoothly. He held out his pinky.

"A pinky promise?" Miku said as Len nodded in approval. 'MIKU!' Rin thought, she couldn't move. She felt almost as if she were tied up tightly. She now knew he was most definitely a Dream-Eating Demon Colored Monochrome Baku. His human form had been shown, one to seduce the likes of Miku who looked like she was hypnotized and mesmerized.

Miku held out her pinky finger and they intertwined a pinky swear. Ignoring Rin's soundless cries. The deal had been sealed. As soon as she set the deal, she fainted onto her bed asleep soundly. Leaving her without a worry. Now, she was sleeping peacefully. She forgot all the bad things she used to see.

Rin regained control of both her voice and body. She wore a infuriated face with both apprehension and guilt. She used her voice to these words to the demon:

"I hate you."

"Don't they all? Rin-chan." Len replied happily.

* * *

*A Baku is a dream-devouring creature. Go Google It!

*(A/N): I love this song so much! Hope I'm not the only one XD


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II- Jealous much?

Miku was the first one to finish her test. Rin sat next to her and noticed how fast she was. Rin was nowhere near done with her exam. It was obvious Miku's insomnia was gone. No dark circles or bags under her eyes. She was hyper, energetic, and surprisingly happy. However, Rin couldn't stop wondering what trick Len pulled on her. She hated Len with a passion, especially since he was sitting right behind her.

How dare he enroll in the academy she was in? To get close to Miku, probably. She was sure; he did this not only to fulfill his duties as servant, but also to piss her off. She was sure enough; he was staring and creepily smiling behind her back. She felt a glare. Just to make sure, she turned around. And there the devil was, as she predicted, smiling with his head rest on his arm. She hated his coy smile. Rin turned red with anger and smacked her head on the desk.  
"TIMES UP! HAND IN YOUR EXAMS!" Mr. Hiyama Kiyoteru yelled. He was our teacher. Rin never got to finish that test, so she was sure she failed. She handed it in. Miku turned to her and whispered, "Wasn't that test SO easy?"  
"Well, Math isn't exactly my favorite subject." Rin replied.  
"Yeah, neither is Science, Language Arts, History, Art, Band, Music, Health, eh, uh shall I go on?" Len interrupted. Miku giggled at his remark.

"I'm good in Chorus! I'm good at singing!" Rin yelled out loudly. The bell rang symbolizing the end of Math.

"You WERE good at singing. Past Tense, remember?" Len teased as he and Miku stood up and left class towards Lunch.

"I remember..." Rin muttered as she packed up her backpack and left to keep up with the two. She needed to convince Miku that Len was a bad guy. She wouldn't listen though. Len continued the conversation, "I, on the other hand, am a pro at singing. You'll have to listen to my harmonic voice."

The hatred in Rin's heart was piling up in tons. 'That's MY harmonic voice!' She wanted to say. She worked so hard at perfecting it, because of one mistake, all she's worked up to gone in a second. She wanted to bring herself to tears, but no way in hell was Len seeing that. She will never show weakness to anyone.

"Really! I'm good at singing too, and Rin used to be good too. When we were little, we used to go to that Karaoke place ALL the time. I want to hear you sing." Miku said eagerly as all three walked through the hallways.

"We can always ditch Lunch and go to the music room. Then, I'll sing with you. But we have to be alone." Len said.

That was it for Rin! She couldn't stand to see Miku be such an idiot. A pawn to Len! She flung herself to Miku and grabbed her arm and dashed away. Away from Len. Luka and Gumi saw this and decided to follow Rin. Rin dragged Miku to the Lunch Room.  
"Hey, what was THAT for!" Miku yelled.  
"Don't be a fool! Len's only using you!" Rin yelled back.  
"That's a lie! He's my friend" Miku yelled.  
"No, he's not! He's pretending. You're just too idiotic to see it." Rin yelled and the slowly whispered. "He is going to hurt you! He's a Baku!"  
"A kind spirit, I'm sure. He did help me with my insomnia!" Miku yelled. With all the yelling going on, Luka and Gumi found it easy to follow Rin and Miku. Luka was a senior in High School, while Gumi was a freshman. Both Rin and Miku were juniors. "What's going on? You two have been fighting for weeks now! What's wrong?" Luka approached them as did Gumi.

"Yeah, you two are Best Friends! Ever since Kindergarten!" Gumi said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Rin doesn't want me to be Len's friend!" Miku announced the problem. 'The idiot...' Rin couldn't help but think.

"Uh...Rin, Is there a reason for this?" Luka asked. There she went acting like a mom; Luka was always the motherly figure to Rin.

"Uh...Er...No. I just think Len's a bad person." Rin said. She couldn't tell Luka and Gumi about her secret. She couldn't even tell her who Len really was. She was careful not to spill secrets. Miku, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate. The only reason, she's keeping Len's identity a secret is because Len told her to as a friend. Sadly, Luka and Gumi ignored Rin's reason.

"Ahhh, Len! That hot guy in your class! That's who you have a crush on? Eeeeeek!" Luka exclaimed while holding both Miku's hands as if congratulating her. Rin felt sick to her stomach. Soon after the squealing, and laughter died down a bit.

"I know why she doesn't want Len to be Miku's friend."

Confusion fell upon Gumi and Luka and Light reached Rin's face. Did Luka really understand? "Really?" Rin asked hopefully, since she bound to keep her feelings for Len. Her feelings of rage, her memories of Len, four years ago. All of them were locked up. Did Luka unlock those feelings? Her heart fell once she heard Luka's absurd answer.

"It's obvious, Rin is jealous! She wants Miku all to herself!" Luka exclaimed.

'WHAT! I want Len as far away from Miku as possible.' Rin screamed in her mind.

"Of course!" Miku and Gumi said.

"I am not jealous!" Rin yelled.

"Stop denying it, Rin." Miku said.

"I'm leaving. You three give me a migraine." Rin said. She knew once they made up their mind, that there would be no way for them to change it. She sighed as she took her boxed lunch outside to eat. She found a nice cherry blossom tree to sit under. It was calm and peaceful, cool and shady, quiet too. Only one person could disturb all that.

"Rin-chan..." Len said. Rin looked above, and as sure as she was. Len relaxing on a tree branch. Enjoying the view. "I never thought I'd meet you here again." He said.

"Well, I sure as hell, don't want to." Rin said back sharply.

"Still mad at me?" He asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Of course I am." Rin said, she wanted to just walk away. Len wouldn't allow that.

"You used to be so innocent. Remember how to smile. It was so cute. What happened?" He asked.

"You happened. I know what you're planning. You're planning to break Miku's heart. Just like what you did to me. You stole my singing and I'll never forgive you for that."

"So mean." Len pouted. "You used to love me. I wonder if I can make Miku love me as well. It seems easy."

"Dream on."

"It should be fun to play Miku's feelings."

Rin felt like choking him, but he disappeared again. 'His target is Miku.' She thought. Sadly, she knew nothing could help her poor heart struck friend.

She couldn't deny it; she did used to love him. Never again. Not after what he stole. He never loved her anyway. Just like how he stole Rin's harmonic voice, Len was going to steal something precious from Miku. She didn't want Miku to be heartbroken either. She was done; Miku was going to have to save herself from Len's wicked ways.


End file.
